


Young Love

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform, high school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends taking a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

During Miguel Alvarez’ senior year his best friend Ryan O’ Reily was spending the weekend at his house. He said, “What do you want to do as a senior prank this year? We have to top the principal’s car being put on the roof.”

“I don’t know.” Miguel said from his bed. “Been thinking about other things.”

Ryan moved from Miguel’s desk chair to his bed and asked, “What has you preoccupied?”

“I’m thinking of another goal this year.”

“What’s going on?”

“You’ll see.”

“Why won’t you tell me now?”

“Because you’ll know soon enough what’s going on.”

“Who does it involve?”

“Nobody…”

Ryan leaned over and pinned Miguel to the bed. His breath tickled Miguel’s mouth and Miguel bit his bottom lip. “If it’s nobody what could your personal goal get that would benefit us both.”

Miguel swallowed and said, “You’ll know soon enough who it is.”

“A-ha. You just said who.” Ryan crowed as he moved away from Miguel.

Miguel let out a breath and laced his fingers with Ryan’s. “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom. Be right back.” His thumb stroked Miguel’s hand.

“Okay.” Miguel said as he let go of Ryan’s hand.

When Ryan was done in the bathroom, he went to walk back to Miguel’s room, until Miguel’s little sister stopped him in his tracks. “What do you want?”

“Did you know that my brother has been in love with you for the last three years?”

“Well I love your brother too so yes I’ve known he loves me.”

“Have you two had sex yet?”

“It’s none of your business whether we’ve had sex or not.”

“Just don’t break my brother’s heart. You’ll have me to deal with.”

“I know I will.”

“And just so you know our parents still think he’s hung up on Maritza so I don’t think they’ll notice anything between you two.”

“Thanks for the information. Now go play with your dolls and I’m going to go back to your brother’s room.”

“I haven’t played with dolls for years.”

“Then go do whatever you do now and leave us alone.”

“So you two can stare googly-eyed at each other.”

“Go back to your room Claudia.” Ryan turned and went back towards Miguel’s room.

Ryan was met at the door by Miguel who pulled him into a deep kiss and clenched at his hair and wrapped his other arm around Ryan’s waist. Ryan returned the kiss and he lifted Miguel into his arms. Miguel wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist and Ryan moved his kisses down Miguel’s throat. “Dios mios amor. Fuck.”

“Get a room.” Claudia said.

Ryan flipped her off while still working on Miguel’s throat and carried Miguel back into his room where he shut the door. He laid Miguel on the bed and straddled his hips. Ryan saw the light flush spreading across Miguel’s tanned skin and Miguel’s panting. He leaned down and pulled one of Miguel’s nipples between his lips and sucked on it while he ran the tip of his tongue over it. Miguel clenched Ryan’s hips and drove his hips up as he exploded in his pants. “Fuck Ryan.” Miguel panted.

Ryan pulled himself away from the delectable little nub and said, “That didn’t take long at all.”

“Asshole.” Miguel said as he pulled himself into a sitting position with Ryan still on his lap. Before Ryan could talk Miguel had his tongue down Ryan’s throat. Ryan moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips against Miguel’s still sensitive dick. Miguel worked Ryan’s shirt off and lapped at one of Ryan’s nipples trying to get him to come in his pants. Ryan moaned and thrust his hips again causing the bed to squeak. Miguel looked at him and said, “We have to be quiet. Don’t need my parents coming up here do we?”

“Let’s undress then. I want us to feel everything.”

“Even though I’m all sticky and soft.”

“Yes baby. I didn’t realize you were that sensitive with your nipples. Now I know.”

“Only because it was you.”

“I’m touched.” Ryan grinned.

“Oh shut up. Just undress.” Miguel said.

“I can’t because you haven’t let go of me.” Ryan chuckled.

“Fucker.” Miguel let go of Ryan and they stood up to undress. Miguel peeled his jeans and boxers off and wiped the leftover come off with his shirt.

“Damn you look good Miguel.”

Miguel glanced at his best friend turned lover and said, “We’ve seen each other naked before.”

“We were little kids when we did that. We weren’t almost grown men encountering each other sexually.”

Miguel looked Ryan over and said, “You look good too but I knew you were a handsome man even before this point.”

“I had a good idea too but just seeing you stand there I didn’t realize just how good looking you got over the years.”

“Are we going to finish or are we just going to talk about everything under the sun?”

“We can finish first.”

Miguel pulled Ryan onto the bed and leaned over him. As he kissed Ryan he slipped his leg between Ryan’s so their hips were pressed together. One hand cupped Ryan’s jaw while the other hand trailed down his side and held his hip. Ryan worked Miguel further between his legs and Miguel moved his kisses down Ryan’s neck to suck on his other nipple like Ryan had down him earlier. Ryan bucked his hips and moaned loudly. Miguel looked up and said, “Keep it quiet. My parents will come up.”

“Find me something cause you’re too wonderful to be quiet for.”

Miguel sat up and he looked across his room and finally settled on shoving some of his blanket down Ryan’s throat. After the gag was in place Miguel got back to work listening to Ryan’s moans and panting through the blanket. When Miguel got done torturing Ryan’s nipples he pulled the blanket out of his mouth and kissed him sucking on his bottom lip. Ryan pulled out of the kiss and panted, “Help me come Miguel.”

“I’m trying.”

“Do this.” Ryan said as he wrapped Miguel’s hand around both their dicks.

“Okay papi.” Miguel stroked gently and listened to the sweet noises Ryan started to make and then he turned his hand just so and had to bite his own lip to keep his keening moan in. Ryan bucked his hips and choked on his moan, the two forgetting about the bed squeaking got a steady rhythm of thrusting and panting and scattered kisses. Ryan’s hands clenched at Miguel’s back as his orgasm hit.

“Fuck baby. Keep going.” Ryan moaned.

Miguel buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder as he exploded for the second time and trying to hold them both together milking each dick til no more came out. Ryan hissed as Miguel’s teeth made contact with his shoulder and Miguel shuddered through his own release. When Miguel let go of their dicks he looked at the bite mark he left on Ryan’s shoulder. “I am so sorry Ryan. I didn’t mean to do that.” Miguel said as he kissed it gently and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Ryan propped himself up on his side and rested his hand on the back of Miguel’s neck. “It’s okay Miguel. It doesn’t really hurt.”

“Liar.”

“Okay so it hurts a little right now but you don’t have to feel bad for doing that. It actually makes sense that one of us left a mark on the other this first time around.”

Miguel glanced at Ryan and asked, “Why?”

“When I look at it away from you I can think about the best fuck I’ve gotten to date and I would hope that you thought the same.”

“It was good but an actual fuck would be one of us taking it up the ass and I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet on either side.”

“Come on. Lay with me.” Ryan tugged Miguel back but Miguel didn’t budge from the edge of the bed.

“Let me find something to clean us up with first so that we can actually still use my blanket and stuff tonight.”

Ryan let go of Miguel and Miguel found a towel laying in a pile across the room. He cleaned himself off first and then helped Ryan clean up. Ryan pulled Miguel into a kiss when Miguel dropped the towel by his bed and wrapped an arm around Miguel’s shoulders. Miguel returned the kiss and moaned softly. “Let’s get into bed proper and get some sleep now.” Ryan breathed as he kissed Miguel’s throat again.

“You’re making it difficult.” Miguel said as he pulled Ryan’s head away from his throat. “Let’s go to bed.” Ryan behaved that time and got under the covers at the top of the bed and waited for Miguel to climb into bed next to him. Miguel turned off his bedroom light and peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone was lurking or coming up the stairs. He didn’t see anyone so he shut his door back and crawled under the covers next to Ryan.

The next day close to noon Eduardo, Miguel’s dad, walked upstairs to check on the boys and to wake them up. He opened the door and saw the two wrapped together and the blanket tangled around their legs. “Miguelito time to get up. You too Ryan.” Eduardo said.

Miguel started to stretch and then realized where the blanket was and said, “We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Twenty minutes to clean up and get dressed or I’ll be back.”

“Okay dad.”

Eduardo left the room and Ryan said, “He doesn’t sound too pissed.”

“Maybe that’s the calm before the storm. You take a shower first while I clean my room up real quick and then I’ll take a shower.”

“Why can’t we take a shower together?”

“We can when we get our own place or when they aren’t here.”

Ryan pulled Miguel into a kiss and said, “Good morning to you too.”

“Good morning papi. Now hurry.”

Ryan got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed clean clothes from his drawer before he headed to the bathroom. He locked the door and undressed after he started the water. He let the water run down his body and wandered how he landed his best friend as a lover. He didn’t know where it was going but he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without him in the long run. He showered quickly and dressed for the day.

He cleaned the bathroom and went back to Miguel’s room. Miguel had his clothes sitting on the newly made bed and he looked Ryan over and said, “Not doing anything to impress me today?”

“If you need me to impress you by now something’s not right with this picture.” Ryan chuckled.

“Trying not to be obvious with my parents is more like it right? You know you don’t have to impress me.”

“I know I don’t but when I can show you a little more openly then I would hope that I know some things that would impress you. I’m not worried about your parents cause we can make it through whatever they have to say right?”

“We can. Now I’m going to take a shower. Go down and my mom probably has lunch already made so eat and I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Ryan said and kissed Miguel.

Miguel moaned softly and kissed him back before he pulled away. “Go.” He said as he pushed Ryan gently towards the door.

Downstairs Ryan was met by Eduardo and Carmen and Carmen pointed to a chair at the table. “Sit. Have a sandwich and once Miguel is done we’re going to have a talk.”

Ryan nodded and sat in a chair that kept them in his sights for the most part and took a sandwich from a plate. As he ate he mulled over what kind of way this talk could go and he hoped it was in his and Miguel’s favor. Carmen sat down in front of him and asked, “When did you start having feelings for my son?”

He could tell she was just curious and not accusing him of anything so he answered truthfully, “Eighth grade if you want to be honest but I didn’t know what it was called then.”

“But you had a few girlfriends.”

“I tried but it never worked out.”

“You’re not going to elaborate are you?”

“No. We haven’t even talked about anything yet. It just all seems so natural for our friendship to progress to this point that we’re willing to risk a lot of things including our hearts to try it out. I’m sorry Carmen but I can’t tell you much more until we actually talk about what we want out of this.”

“Okay but we will talk about rules.”

“That’s fine but just so you know I would never ever mean to hurt Miguel in any form intentionally.”

“I know you wouldn’t. Even as little kids you two were always standing up for the other and that bond has gotten stronger over the years.”

A few minutes later Miguel came into the kitchen and saw Ryan and his parents sitting across from each other. He sat next to Ryan and grabbed a sandwich. “What’s going on?”

“We’ll just be blunt and say we know what’s going on between you two. We’re going to talk about the rules though and then you guys can have whatever talk you need to have with each other.” Eduardo replied.

“But you just found out today.” Miguel said.

“Better at the start than ten years later.”

“Okay what’s going on?”

“We know you and Ryan had sex in your room last night…”

“We were intimate but we don’t know if we’re going to actually have that kind of sex yet.” Miguel corrected.

“Well don’t think you have to sneak around. We’d rather you be under your own roof being together than somewhere else but try to stay a little quieter than last night if your sister is home.”

“We stayed as quiet as possible last night.”

“We heard your bed over the kitchen.”

“Sorry. We tried to be quiet.”

“You get one more pass on that. Also watch the PDA around your sister and us. Hand holding, touches, and things like that are all right. Keep the kisses and those things to a minimum. Other than that you can come to us with any questions if you need to talk. You too Ryan.”

“Thanks.” Ryan said.

“Thanks mama and dad.” Miguel said.

“Now do you guys still want to go into the city with us today?”

“Sure.” Ryan replied glancing at Miguel who nodded.

A couple of months later Ryan asked, “What do you want for Christmas Miguel?”

“I’ve got you so I’m good.”

“Well then I have you too but what’s something else that you want? You’ll always have me.”

“I’ve been saving up for that necklace I saw several months ago.”

“You mean this one?” Ryan asked as he pulled a small wrapped box from behind him.

Miguel accepted the gift and opened it—inside was a gold necklace he had been wanting to buy for six months and he told Ryan about it when he saw it. “How’d you know which one baby?”

“I looked through those magazines you picked up from the jewelry store and you had it circled several times.”

“That’s very sneaky of you but how’d you get the money for this?”

“You weren’t the only one saving for it. Now we can put the other money to some other use like a vacation maybe during Spring Break.”

“Sounds wonderful. Thanks Ryan.”

Ryan leaned over and kissed Miguel and whispered, “Need any help?”

“I could use a lot of help.” Miguel whispered back pulling Ryan’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Ryan took the necklace back and unhooked it so he could put it on his lover properly. Miguel sat in front of him and Ryan put the necklace on and then leaned down and kissed the necklace and the warm skin underneath. Miguel shivered and leaned back in Ryan’s arms. “You want to take a walk in the snow?”

“Sure. We’ll have to bundle up because it’s getting colder.”

“I know it has been baby. It’s just a short walk.”

“Okay.” Miguel stood up and pulled Ryan out of the chair.

At the door after the two pulled on their coats, gloves and scarves Claudia came down the stairs and asked, “Can I go with you two?”

“Sure. We’ll be out on the steps.” Ryan replied.

She ran back up the stairs to her room and Miguel asked, “Why’d you do that for?”

“What I want to show you she can see too. Plus it’ll get her out of our hair for a while after this.”

“Okay I see your plan.”

Claudia came down the stairs and said, “You’re not on the steps.”

“We didn’t make it that far. We decided to wait on you here. Ready to go Claudia.”

“I’m ready.”

“Where’s your scarf? It’s cold outside.”

“Upstairs.”

“Here. Wear mine. I have an extra in the closet here.” Ryan wrapped his scarf around her neck and tied it off neatly for her. He pulled his other one from the closet and tied that one around him. “Come on.” He took her gloved hand in his and Miguel took her other hand so she was between them.

On the sidewalk she said, “I’m not five anymore. I can walk on my own.”

“I know you can but I don’t want to lose you because you don’t know where we’re going.” Ryan said.

“All right.” She said and enjoyed the short walk down to a sandwich shop. “Why are we here?”

“Miguel knows why. Just watch Claudia.” Ryan said.

“I don’t know why we’re here Ryan. Why?”

“We had our second date here. Check the table we sat at that night.”

“Oh a scavenger hunt.” Claudia said.

“Something like that.” Ryan said.

Miguel glanced around the restaurant and found the small section they sat in that night before he spotted the table and went over to it. He felt around the table but didn’t feel anything along the edges so he looked under the table and found a key taped to the bottom of it. He pulled the tape and key off the table and asked, “Now where?”

“Back to your house where the key belongs.”

“Can I open what it goes to once we get back to the house?”

“Gotta wait for Christmas for that. Only a few weeks.”

“You give me one gift and then have me find something that unlocks another and you won’t let me have it til Christmas. You’re a tease did you know that?”

Ryan placed his hands over Claudia’s ears and said, “Yes I know I am but you like me like that. It’ll be really special just don’t lose the key.” He let go of her ears then.

“I won’t lose the key but I will search until I find out what it goes to but I’ll wait until Christmas to open it up.”

“Wait til Christmas and I’ll show you what it goes to or I can hold onto the key until then.”

“I’m joking Ryan. The key won’t leave my person or space. I won’t try to find out what it unlocks until you show me.”

“Okay.”

Miguel walked over to Ryan and rested his hands on his shoulders. “This is really important to you that I follow what you want me to do isn’t it?”

“Yeah. The gift is more special than the necklace because I’ve thought long and hard about it. We’ve been searching for this since we’ve known each other and I hope that we’re both ready.”

Miguel pulled his gloves off after he put the key in his pocket and stroked Ryan’s jaw. “What is it Ryan? You’re being awful cryptic.”

“We have three weeks til Christmas. We’ll find out together.”

“You’re not going to tell me are you baby?”

Ryan shook his head and grinned. “Just know that I love you very much.” Ryan said as he pulled Miguel into a gentle kiss. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s body and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan groaned and deepened his own kisses.

“Get a room you two.” Claudia said.

Miguel separated himself from Ryan’s mouth enough and said, “I think I can arrange that.”

“My dad isn’t home tonight if you want to stay at my house. We don’t have to worry about interruptions or anything.”

“Let’s ask my parents first but they shouldn’t have a problem with it. We haven’t missed school or anything.”

“No we haven’t.” Ryan said as he kissed Miguel again.

“Maybe I should’ve stayed home.” Claudia said.

Ryan pulled away this time and said, “No I’m glad you came Claudia. We’ll get some hot chocolate and then go home.”

“Hot chocolate would be good. My hands are starting to get really cold.” Miguel said.

Ryan went to the counter and got three small hot chocolates for the walk home and took them over to Miguel and Claudia. Miguel took his after he put his gloves back on and Claudia took hers. They left the shop and Ryan said, “Claudia stay in front of us. We’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay.” She started ahead of them and Ryan wrapped his arm around Miguel.

That next afternoon Miguel pulled his mom aside so he could talk to her. Carmen asked, “What do you need?”

“I want to talk about the Saturday after Christmas.”

“What’s going on?”

“I wanted to talk to you about a gift I want to give Ryan.”

“Need some extra money or anything?”

“Mom can you come upstairs?”

Miguel took his mom up to his room and she sat on his desk chair. “Honey what’s the matter?”

“Mom everything’s great. I’m just wanting to do something for Ryan and I wanted to ask if you could take Claudia and dad out for a few hours at best while I give Ryan his main gift from me this year.”

“What do you want to give him?”

“Mom please? That’s between Ryan and myself.”

“I’ll see what I can come up with and I’ll let you know. Whatever you’re doing be careful okay?”

“I’m being as careful as I can be. I just want Ryan to be as comfortable as he can be too.”

“Gotcha. So you want me to take your sister and dad out so that when he does come over you two can have sex?”

“Pretty much. I want us both to be comfortable and not having that worry about Claudia or one of you coming in or even being able to hear us would relieve a lot of pressure and let us enjoy this moment. We’re talking about so many things right now.”

“I know you are Miguel. I commend you for actually coming to one of us to talk about this.”

“It’s actually a little embarrassing but with the way Ryan’s family is I thought it would be best if we made love here first. I wouldn’t even consider anything like this if I couldn’t see myself with him in twenty or thirty years time.”

“I know you wouldn’t dear. When did you actually fall in love with Ryan?”

“I’ve loved him since I’ve known him but romantic love probably around the beginning of high school but I didn’t know what this would be like so I kept it quiet.”

“He did the same thing it seems like.”

“I know he did. We tried having girlfriends but we weren’t meant for that so I just kissed him a few months ago and here we are now.”

“Where is Ryan now?”

“At his house doing his homework. That’s our one big rule. If we have homework we don’t see each other til afterwards when it’s done.”

“That is a good rule to have. I’ll see what I can come up with for that Saturday.”

“Thanks mom.”

Carmen walked over to Miguel and pulled him into a hug. “You’re turning into a fine young man. We’re proud of you Miguel. We’re proud of Ryan too. He’s come a long way.”

Miguel hugged his mother back and said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A few hours later Miguel brought Ryan into the kitchen where his mother had made dinner and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. “Mom we’re going to eat up in my room tonight. We’ll bring everything down later.”

“That’s fine.”

The two men filled their plates and got some milk before they walked up the stairs to Miguel’s room. In the kitchen Claudia asked, “Why can’t I eat in my room too?”

“Because you’re twelve. Not old enough yet.” Eduardo said.

Up in Miguel’s room the two sat in chairs by his desk setting their plates on the surface. “What’s going on Miguel?”

“Nothing. I just wanted us to be able to eat in private so I could feed you and you feed me if you wanted to.”

“That’s a good thought. We couldn’t have done that downstairs. Any other reason you wanted us to eat up here?”

“Just so we could talk without having to think about every word that comes out of our mouth.”

“I see.” Ryan grinned. “Now be honest with me and tell me what’s been making you nervous around me?”

“Nothing really. It’s Christmas and all this stuff we’re doing together, planning our future and both of us trying to get into NYU so we can stay close to home yet not in their backyard and other things.”

Ryan looked at Miguel and asked, “Do you regret taking that turn and us becoming lovers instead of just best friends?”

“No. No I don’t. It’s just that…that I have a lot on my mind and Christmas is coming up and I’m scared…”

“Scared about what?” Ryan asked as he pulled Miguel close against his chest.

Miguel sighed and wrapped his arms around Ryan loosely. “I’m scared because I don’t know what I would do without you; I’ve always been afraid of losing you but it seems like if you said goodbye tomorrow I’d be crushed and not know what to do after that.”

“Baby it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere until God tells me it’s my time and by then I hope we’ve fulfilled all of our dreams and are wrinkly old men with our family around us.”  
“I hope so too.”

“Let’s eat Miguel and then I’m going to show you I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” Miguel nodded and went to move back to his chair but Ryan said, “Stay.”

“Okay.” Miguel swallowed. Ryan fed Miguel his dinner and ate his in between bites.

Ryan stacked the plates on the desk and took Miguel over to his bed. Miguel kissed Ryan deeply and stroked the back of his head. Ryan returned the kiss and sat Miguel on his feet. Ryan returned Miguel’s kisses and worked his fingers under Miguel’s shirt and rubbed the soft skin. Miguel stepped away for a moment and pulled his shirt off and pushed his shoes off. Ryan did the same and pulled Miguel back to his body and he panted in his ear, “So close.”

Miguel ran his tongue up Ryan’s neck and pulled his earlobe between his teeth and sucked. Ryan gripped Miguel’s hips and gasped as his come covered the inside of his boxers and pants running down his leg. Miguel felt the thrust and asked, “Find another spot?”

“Yeah. Fuck you know how to give a man an intense orgasm.”

“I would hope I’m only giving you an orgasm.”

“Baby it’s all right. Only me.”

“Good.” Miguel said as he pulled Ryan into another kiss.

Ryan nudged Miguel against his bed and Miguel laid back. Ryan worked his pants and boxers off and then pulled Miguel’s off. Miguel swallowed and said, “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Ryan crawled between Miguel’s legs and kissed Miguel’s stomach and his hipbones before moving his trail of kisses down to his inner thighs.

“Fuck.” Miguel said. He thrust his hips up and Ryan held them still as he worked his mouth closer to his goal. He wanted to make this good for both of them because it was going to be the first time he got Miguel off by sucking his dick. When he took the top of Miguel’s dick in his mouth he sucked on it gently and ran his tongue over the top. “More baby. Please?” Miguel begged as he clenched the bedclothes with his hands.

Ryan worked more into his mouth and wrapped one hand around the bottom half and started a steady rhythm. Miguel tried thrusting his hips but he couldn’t bury his dick in Ryan’s mouth like he wanted and groaned. Ryan pulled himself off of Miguel and started licking and nipping around the top of Miguel’s dick while his hand kept a steady rhythm on the bottom. Ryan could feel Miguel start to shiver and could feel his balls tighten so he wrapped his lips around Miguel again.  
Ryan felt the come hit the back of his throat and he kept his hand moving along Miguel’s shaft. Miguel writhed under him and moaned loudly, “Dios mios.” He stroked Ryan’s hair and jaw when Ryan stopped. He pulled Ryan up and laid him against his chest and said, “You didn’t have to swallow Ryan.”

“I wanted to baby. It wasn’t too bad. Mild enough to get used to flavor wise.”

“Kiss me.”

Ryan leaned over and kissed him slipping his tongue in Miguel’s mouth. “You taste good.” Ryan mumbled through his kisses.

On Christmas Eve Ryan and Miguel walked to Ryan’s house for dinner. Miguel asked, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be around your dad? He’s never cared about two men being together let alone you being with me.”

“Everything will be fine Miguel. We’re only going to be there for dinner and a little gift giving. My brother will be there too so everything should go okay.”

“I’m glad that my mother let’s you stay most of the time at our house. I know you’re safe there.”

Ryan pulled Miguel to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and said, “I’m safe wherever you are, and tonight we’re safe. Trust me?”

“You know I do. What do you want to do?”

“Be the lovers that we are and get through the evening so we can get to Christmas morning. I’m very excited about tomorrow.”

“I’m excited too.”

“Let’s get going. Cyril will probably have dinner on the table by now.”

“It’s nice of your brother to cook for the holiday.”

“He doesn’t mind. He knows the situation.”

A few minutes later the two walked into Ryan’s apartment laughing and pulling their gloves and coats off. Cyril met them in the living room and said, “Hey guys. The food will be ready in about thirty minutes.”

“All right Cyril. How’s your holiday going so far?” Miguel asked.

“It’s going well. Lydia is at her parents house this evening and I’ll be over in the morning.”

“That’s good. Will you be able to make it to Miguel’s around nine or so?”

“I should be. Now why am I going over there again before I go to Lydia’s?”

“It’s a surprise for Miguel.”

“You’re discussing one of my presents in front of me.”

“Sure. You found the key a few weeks ago anyway so you’ll find out what it is tomorrow. I would like my brother to see this too.”

“You are sneaky.”

“We both are Miguel.”

“How am I sneaky? I haven’t given you anything yet.”

“You have something planned. I can feel it.”

“I’ve gotten you few presents but you’ll have to wait for Saturday to get my main gift.”

“That’s cool. Take your time.”

“Why do I think you know what your present is?”

“I really don’t but like we talked about the other night—I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah I know you aren’t. Let’s go help Cyril with the rest of dinner.” They walked into the kitchen and Cyril followed.

“If you two could set the table and help me put the food in serving dishes.”

“All right bro.”

A few minutes later Seamus came into the kitchen and said, “Dinner smells good. Thanks Cyril.”

“You’re welcome dad.”

Seamus looked at Miguel and Ryan setting the table and talking without talking. He walked over and said, “I thought long and hard on this and while I don’t care for it I want to give you two my blessing. It’s the holidays and I shouldn’t fight with my kids.”

Miguel looked up in shock and said, “Thanks Mr. O’ Reily.”

“You’re welcome Miguel. Welcome to the family.”

“Thanks dad. That means a lot to us both.”

“Just watch all the touching and kissing and whatever else you do.”

“We will dad. Can I talk to you for a minute in private?”

“Sure.”

The two went down to Ryan’s room and Ryan closed the door. “Dad are you drunk or something? I don’t know why you’re being so nice.”

“Cyril talked to me long and hard Ryan. He told me that you and Miguel didn’t start this lightly and that over the years you two tried having girlfriends. Tell me this though. Did you at least try sleeping with a girlfriend?”

“I tried but it didn’t work out. I’d get them off but had no interest in them touching me.”

“You really have fallen in love with Miguel?”

“I have and I’d like you to come with Cyril in the morning to Miguel’s house because I’m doing the craziest yet best thing I’ll ever do.”

“What do you have planned?”

“You’ll see if you can stay on your best behavior tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to ask him to marry you are you?”

“Actually yes I am. He’s the love of my life.”

“I wish you luck. Do you two want to have kids someday?”

“We haven’t talked about it but I would like us to have children someday.”

“Let’s go enjoy your brother’s supper. He’s pretty good at getting your mom’s recipes to work.”

They went back to the kitchen and Ryan kissed the back of Miguel’s neck while he whispered, “Merry Christmas baby.”

When Ryan sat down Miguel laced his and Ryan’s fingers and said, “Merry Christmas.”

A couple of hours later after the kitchen was cleaned up everyone went into the living room and Seamus handed out the few gifts from under the tree. Miguel opened his and found he had a few trinkets from the three. He could tell which one was Ryan’s immediately but noticed that Cyril and Seamus had pitched in and got him a three month unlimited Metro pass for the buses and subway and that Ryan had gotten him a gift card. Miguel looked at Cyril and Seamus and said, “Thanks a lot for the card.”

“You’re welcome. I figured between all the runs to NYU for interviews and work and stuff that it’d be an all right gift.”

“Thanks Seamus and Cyril.”

Cyril opened up a big box that had been put under the tree by Ryan a few days previous. He noticed it was a new set of boxing gloves and wraps. “How’d you know?” Cyril asked as he pulled his gloves out of the box.

“I’m your brother.” Ryan laughed.

“Thanks you two.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ryan opened up his gift from Cyril and his dad and saw it was a Metro pass like Miguel’s and he said, “Thanks.” He opened a small box from Miguel and saw two plane tickets for Spring break. He threw his arms around Miguel and said, “I love it baby.” He kissed him after that.

The box fell out of Ryan’s lap as he crawled into Miguel’s lap and Miguel stroked Ryan’s back as Ryan kept kissing him. Cyril picked it up and said, “LA for Spring Break. Are you sure?”

Miguel said, “We have a friend who lives out there and she’s been wanting us to visit anyway.”

“Okay. Enjoy yourselves.”

“We will definitely enjoy sunny California while New York is trying to get rid of the snow.” Ryan said as he laced his fingers with Miguel’s.

“Maybe we should get to my house before it gets too dark.” Miguel said as he ran his hand over Ryan’s back and side.

“We should.” Ryan said as he slid off of Miguel’s lap reluctantly.

After everyone gathered up their gifts Ryan and Miguel said bye to Cyril and Seamus and Ryan reminded them what time to be at Miguel’s house. On the street Miguel said, “So your dad is coming to?”

“Yeah. I want everyone to see your gift. I want them to know all of this is real and that it’s not just a fancy and tomorrow things will be different kind of thing.”

“My parents and Claudia know this a very real very adult kind of relationship we’ve worked ourselves into. Your dad supporting us though is a surprise. I didn’t think he’d ever come around.”

“He’s tolerating what we have. He’s knows I’m going to school in the fall and that I personally never have to see him again so I guess he doesn’t want to lose that.”

“It’s still nice not to have our families turn us out just because we’re happy in a relationship together.”

“I agree with you on that.” Ryan laughed as he pulled Miguel closer to his body and stuck one of his gloved hands in one of Miguel’s back pockets.

Miguel jumped slightly at the sensation and said, “Horny already?”

“I’m always horny and ready for you.”

“That makes two of us.” Miguel grinned as he wrapped his arm around Ryan’s back.

“What are we going to do about that?”

“Get through eggnog and my mother’s telling of the Night Before Christmas and then we’re going to bed. We do have to get up early since you’re telling your family to be at my house at nine.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

The next morning during breakfast Cyril and Seamus made it so they joined in and Ryan excused himself so he could get Miguel’s gift ready. “You have your key?”

“Yeah it’s in my pocket.”

“Just checking baby.” Ryan went upstairs and pulled a small lockbox with a bow out of the closet and brought it down to the living room. He set it down on the side table next to a chair then he went back to the kitchen and helped himself to one of Miguel’s sausage links.

“Hey baby. That’s my breakfast.” Miguel chided.

Ryan leaned down and whispered, “You can try and get it back.”

“I’m good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did amante.”

A few minutes later everyone finished and piled into the living room. Ryan had Miguel set where he placed the box and sat in front of him. Eduardo asked, “Can Miguel open his gift from you?”

“If he wants or he can wait til the other presents are opened.”

Claudia said, “I’m not opening anything until Miguel can open his present.”

“I guess it’s settled. I’ll open the box.” Miguel said as he fished the key out of his pocket. Ryan turned around and watched Miguel closely. Miguel picked up the box and unlocked it. Without showing what was inside he set it down and pulled Ryan into gentle kisses.

Several kisses later Ryan pulled away to catch his breath and he saw tears run down Miguel’s cheeks. He wiped them off and asked, “You okay?”

“I’m good baby.”

“May I?” Ryan motioned for the box. Miguel handed it to him and Ryan pulled out a black velvet box. He stayed on his knees and asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Si. Oh gods Ryan I love you so much.”

“I’ll love you til the end of time mi amante.” Ryan said as he slid Miguel’s ring on him. Miguel picked up the other box and put Ryan’s ring on with shaky fingers.

He pulled Ryan into another kiss and said, “We have a lot to look forward to querido.”

“Yes we do.”

Claudia came over and asked, “Can I see the rings?”

“Yeah.” Miguel said. The two held out their hands and Claudia turned their hands from side to side while the two kept small grins and eye contact.

“They’re very pretty. Can I tell my friends you’re getting married?”

“Let us tell our friends first. We’ll let you know.” Ryan said.

“Okay.”

Claudia moved away and Cyril and the adults came over and looked at the engagement rings. “You two ready for this?” Eduardo asked.

“We’re ready dad.”

“Don’t feel like you need to rush anything.”

“We aren’t. We’ve talked and will keep talking about what we want. Everything we’ve done up to this point is because we’ve talked about it in some form or fashion and agreed that it was okay.” Miguel said.

“Just know that you’re not by yourselves and you can come to us with anything.” Carmen said.

“We know and we appreciate the help letting us start our own lives.” Ryan said.

“Congratulations you two.” Cyril said.

“Thanks bro.” Ryan said.

“Thanks Cyril.”

Saturday afternoon Carmen gathered Claudia and Eduardo up and Claudia asked, “Where are we going?”

“We have a couple of errands to run and maybe dinner and a movie tonight.” Carmen said.

“Why isn’t Miguel going then? I want to stay home.”

“Miguel has plans too and you can’t stay home. You’re needed with us.” Eduardo said.

“Okay dad.” Claudia conceded.

Carmen found Miguel in the kitchen and said, “We’re leaving now. Be safe and have fun.”

“Thanks. I’m trying.”

Carmen went over and hugged Miguel and he hugged her back. “Just know that if you don’t think you’re ready he won’t push the matter at all.”

“I know he won’t. I’m ready just nervous.”

“Did you ever sleep with one of your girlfriends?”

“Once and I regret it. I know Ryan tried once too but he didn’t let them touch him.”

“It’s okay Miguel. You two take your time and don’t rush it just let it happen naturally for you two.”

“I know. I’m trying.”

“We’ll be back late tonight.”

“Okay mom. Thanks for giving us this time.”

“You’re welcome honey.” Carmen left the kitchen and they left the house.

A couple of hours later Ryan knocked on the door and Miguel pulled him inside. After shutting the door Miguel pressed Ryan against the frame and kissed him. Ryan clenched at Miguel’s waist and returned the kiss. Miguel’s hands gripped Ryan’s shoulders and moaned quietly. A moment later Miguel pulled away and said, “I have dinner in the kitchen.”

“That was a very nice greeting. Can we do that again?”

“Let’s go eat. We’ve got all night to ourselves.”

“No interruptions whatsoever?”

“None.” Miguel whispered as he kissed Ryan again.

“Let’s eat then.” Ryan said as he nipped Miguel’s bottom lip.

During dinner Miguel’s cell phone rang. He looked to see who it was and answered, “Hola Chico. What do you want?” While he talked to Chico he fed Ryan bits of food to keep him quiet. “Sorry Chico I’m busy tonight. Maybe when we go back to school. Bye Chico.”

When Miguel hung up Ryan’s phone rang. Ryan answered, “Hey Liam. No tonight’s not good. Busy waiting on my last Christmas present. I’ll see you at school. Bye.” Ryan shut his phone off after that.

At the park Chico and Liam laughed and Chico asked, “What do you think they’re busy with?”

“Each other it sounds like. I know they haven’t showed their relationship at school but I’ve seen them in the neighborhood and they’re practically stuck to each other.”

“I’ve seen it too. Both of them kissing in hidden corners and stuff. I knew Miguel was going to be a maricon when I met him in middle school but he’s a good guy so what he does behind closed doors is his business.”

“What’s that word mean?”

“Gay or faggot but a piece of advice from me to you—don’t use that word yourself.”

“Did you ever pick up any of those vibes from Ryan?”

“Not really but he can be really good at hiding stuff.”

“How long do you think they’ve been together?”

“You’ve known them as long as I have so what do you think?”

“They seem like a natural pair so I don’t know when anything changed.”

“They’ll tell us eventually when they hooked up.”

“Want to go to Miguel’s and see what they could be doing?”

“Sure. Then we can have something to tease them about.”

The two went to Miguel’s and climbed the fire escape quickly and quietly and stopped at the kitchen window. They saw plates pushed to the middle of the table and Miguel sitting on it with Ryan caught between his legs. His hands were busy pulling Ryan’s shirt off and Ryan trying to kiss his throat at the same time. The fire escape shook a little and the two broke apart.

They went to the window and saw Chico and Liam duck down. Miguel opened the window and said, “Come around to the front you two.” They walked around to the front and Miguel let them in.

Miguel led them to the living room and Ryan said, “Couch you two.” Chico and Liam sat on the couch and Ryan said, “Thanks for listening when we said that we were busy guys—“

“But we didn’t.” Liam said.

“Precisely.”

“Oh sorry.”

“We’ll let it slide this once only because we’ve kept this relationship to ourselves for the most part.”

“Okay.”

“When did you two start dating?”

“After school started.”

“How long have you two been in love with each other?”

“A long time.”

Liam noticed their rings and asked, “What’s with the rings?”

“We proposed to each other.”

“That’s cool. Are you guys going to come out at school?”

“We’re talking about it. Now we really were busy so if you’ll excuse us. We’ll see you guys later.”

“All right. We’ll give you a call.”

“Monday is when we’ll answer the phone. We’ll be busy all weekend.” Ryan said.

“Later guys.”

Miguel asked, “Do you want to go back to the kitchen table?”

“We’re closer to your room. It’s where we’re going to end up anyway so let’s go ahead and go up. We might be safer in your room.”

“I think so too with everything that just happened.”

As the two walked up the steps Ryan asked, “Are you worried about what everyone else will think?”

“I don’t care what they think. We love each other, we’re getting married, and things are just happening the way they should be in my opinion.”

“Yes they are.” Ryan said as he pushed Miguel against the banister and pulled him into a deep kiss. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and Ryan slipped his hands inside Miguel’s back pockets and pulled him flush against his body. His hands kneaded at Miguel’s ass as his mouth moved down to his throat.

Miguel grunted and groaned, “Trying to get me to come in my pants again?”

“Can I try?”

“You’re trying awful hard right now.”

“Want me to stop?”

Miguel snapped his eyes open and saw Ryan with a wicked grin and said, “You’re killing me with all this teasing. I want to see some skin.”

“Maybe I like to tease you.” Ryan grinned as his slid one of his hands down the back of Miguel’s pants and into his boxers and caressed his ass.

Miguel jerked forward and he buried his face in Ryan’s neck. “Oh fuck.”

Ryan pulled his hands away from Miguel’s heated body and pulled him into a slow kiss. “Let’s go upstairs now.”

“I don’t think I can walk.” Miguel mumbled into Ryan’s shirt.

“Here you go.” Ryan lifted Miguel and said, “Wrap your legs around my waist. I’ll get us to your room.” Miguel wrapped his legs around Ryan and Ryan moved them to the bedroom. Miguel placed damp kisses up and down Ryan’s throat and groaned at the friction. Ryan laid Miguel on the bed and pulled his shirt off before he covered Miguel’s body.

Miguel kissed Ryan and said, “You have a small gift bag on the nightstand.”

“So I’m really getting another present?”

“Yeah. Get the bag while I undress. We can’t do much if we aren’t naked.” Miguel said.

“Okay.” Ryan moved off of Miguel and worked his way towards the bag. He noticed something else too. “Miguel did you change the sheets?”

“I did. Special occasion and all.”

“Special?”

“Look in the bag.” Miguel said as he pulled his pants off.

Ryan looked inside the bag and saw a new lubricant with condoms and a couple of small toys. Ryan looked at Miguel and asked, “You want me to—“

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it and I want you to make love to me. That’s why we have the house to ourselves tonight so we don’t have to worry about our volume or if someone will walk in so mom took them out for the night. I wanted us as comfortable as we could get.”

Ryan climbed into Miguel’s lap and as he kissed him he said, “I love you baby.”

“I love you too. That’s why I want to do this.”

“How much longer do we have to ourselves?”

“A few hours. She said late tonight.”

“Plenty of time baby.”

A couple of hours later the two lay spent under the satin sheets. Ryan held Miguel against him and Miguel said, “After the first time it turned out really good.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you Miguel.” Ryan said as he kissed the back of Miguel’s neck.

“It’s okay Ryan. I did a lot of reading and a lot of the stories said the first time is always the worst time so I was expecting the pain and everything. The second time with a little more stretching felt much more pleasurable like it was supposed to feel. The angle also had something to do with it I think. I wanted to see you when I came not my headboard so it probably was that too.”

“We’ll look into things that’ll help with that and maybe I’ll let you make love to me. I’m still rolling it around in my head. I want you to but I’ve got my own fears and stuff.”

“Ryan that’s okay. We can talk and when you’re ready we can try. It really is nice. A little work for a lot of pleasure.” Miguel said as he stroked Ryan’s face and kissed him.

“You just talking like that and I’m getting hard again.”

Miguel trailed his hand down Ryan’s chest and grasped his hard dick. Ryan groaned and Miguel started a slow rhythm. Ryan thrust and Miguel’s other hand held his hips in place. “I want you to fuck me doggy style now.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re a good pain in the ass and I want see how much of you will fit inside me like that.”

“You’re a horny mother fucker tonight.”

“No parents or sister to walk in I want us to enjoy it.”

“We’re getting married so we’ll be able to enjoy each other the rest of our lives.”

“You have a point but right now I want you to fuck me.”

“Hands and knees baby. Let me get the lube and another condom.”

Miguel listened to Ryan and Ryan got what he needed. Miguel felt a liquid being poured along his spine and he said, “What are you doing Ryan? Lube is being poured where its not needed.”

“It’s not the lube and I’m getting there don’t worry baby. Enjoy this and relax.” Ryan said as he started to rub his lover’s shoulders and upper back. Ryan worked his way down and kissed and nipped along his path.

“That feels so good.” Miguel said.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Ryan said as his hands reached the end of their destination. Ryan slicked a couple of fingers and pressed them in at the same time.

Miguel groaned and said, “I’m stretched use your dick baby. I’m good.” Miguel took a deep breath and moaned as Ryan slid his fingers out.

“You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt ya.”

“Go slow the first couple of thrusts and I’ll be okay. We’ve already had sex twice so I don’t think that’ll help much.”

Ryan rolled the condom on and slicked it with a little lube before he slid into Miguel gently. He let Miguel adjust to it for a moment before he started a rhythm. As he stroked Ryan ran his hands as far up Miguel’s back and sides wherever he could touch and Miguel started a throaty moan as he started to tremble in pleasure. Ryan changed the angle and Miguel started to pant. “This what you want baby?” Ryan asked making the thrusts harder and faster.

Miguel gulped and said, “Si amante. Oh gods.”

Ryan kept up the angle but changed his thrusts at random to see Miguel’s reactions and soon he was joining in the panting and moans. Ryan hit a sweet spot for the two of them and he groaned, “I’m close baby. Fuck.”

“Me too. Harder.”

“You sure?” Ryan asked as he clenched Miguel’s hips.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.” Miguel moaned.

Ryan lay across Miguel’s back and wrapped one of his arms around Miguel’s chest and he wrapped his free hand around Miguel’s leaking dick. “You got us both baby?”

“I got us but hurry.” Miguel breathed.

“I am.” Ryan said as he kissed the back of Miguel’s neck and shoulders. Ryan picked up his rhythm and found Miguel thrusting into his hand of his own accord.

“Hold me tighter Ryan. Almost there.” Ryan held his chest tighter with a small grin and Miguel growled, “I know you’re smiling baby. Hold my dick tighter…need more friction.”

Ryan wrapped his hand tighter and Miguel moaned loudly. He lifted himself off of Miguel’s back and gripped at his hip as he drove himself deeper into Miguel’s body. Miguel clenched his ass around Ryan’s dick and mumbled a string of Spanish as his orgasm exploded. Ryan followed behind a few strokes later and said, “I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” Miguel panted.

Ryan slipped down to the bed and pulled Miguel’s body down next to him away from the major wet spot. “So sleepy.” Ryan said as he wrapped his body around his lover’s and kissed his neck.

“Why don’t we take a shower and change the sheets so we’re comfortable. Then we can go to sleep.”

“Sounds good.”

The two took a quick shower and changed the sheets and climbed under the warm covers. Miguel pulled Ryan against him and wrapped his arm around him. Ryan laced his fingers with Miguel’s that lay against his chest and said, “Merry Christmas baby.”

“Feliz Navidad amante.” Miguel said as he kissed Ryan’s neck and pulled the covers up over their bodies.

An hour later Miguel’s parents and sister came home and Carmen told Claudia, “Time for bed little one.”

“Are Miguel and Ryan here?”

“They’re most likely sleeping Claudia. Don’t disturb them.”

“I just want to say good night to them.”

“Let me check on them.” Carmen walked up the stairs and Claudia followed behind. Carmen cracked open Miguel’s door and saw the two tangled together with Ryan’s head resting on Miguel’s chest. She closed the door and said, “They’re sleeping Claudia. You’ll see them in the morning.”

“Can’t I just look in on them?”

“Only for a second and be really quiet okay.”

“I will.” Claudia slipped inside the dark room and kissed the tops of their heads and said good night and that she loved them before she left the room again.

“That was very sweet.” Carmen said.

Claudia shrugged and said, “I wanted to. Now I’m going to bed.”

“Good night honey. I love you.”

“I know you do mommy. Tell daddy I love him and good night.”

“I will.” Claudia went down the hall to her room and Carmen went back downstairs.

Eduardo asked, “Are they sleeping?”

“They are. I think they wore themselves out.”

Eduardo sat at the table and noticed the dinner dishes still there. “I think they got a bit hasty.”

“Who knows.”

“Why’d we let them have this time? I didn’t understand when you explained it earlier.”

“Because the two most likely had sex and Miguel wanted them as comfortable as they could get. He wanted Ryan to not freak out about noises and he didn’t want to worry about placating Ryan with everything.”

“At least they did it here and not some trussed up hotel room.”

“That’s what we’re going for you know. Letting them be comfortable and intimate here so they don’t have to find those crazy places to try and be intimate with each other.”

“Let’s go to bed honey.”

The next morning Miguel and Ryan started to wake up and Ryan pulled Miguel into a morning kiss. Miguel groaned and pulled away. “Morning amante.”

Ryan grinned and said, “Morning my handsome man.”

“Aren’t we romantic first thing in the morning.”

“I think it’s a good way to start the day.”

“It is. Let’s go downstairs and get breakfast.”

“All right.”

Miguel stretched and winced, “Ouch.”

Ryan asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I think we bruised my ass last night.”

“I hurt you last night and you didn’t tell me. You said you’d tell me if I hurt you.”

“Ryan, baby, calm down. The first time was supposed to hurt and it didn’t even hurt much. The pleasure was exhilarating and just thinking about it I wouldn’t change anything we did. You are a great lover and I would want to repeat last night as much as my body will let me.”

“I’ll trust you but if you’re still sore in the next couple of days we’re going to the doctor. I want us to have fun and find all this pleasure together but I want us to do it safely.”

“I know baby and I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.”

Miguel pulled Ryan into a kiss and said, “I love you Ryan O’ Reily.”

“I love you too Miguel Alvarez.”

“Let’s get dressed and go eat cause I’m starving.”

“Me too.” The two got out of bed and Ryan said, “Let me check you out and see how bad the bruising is for ya.”

“I’m good baby but if it’ll give you piece of mind you can check.” Miguel leaned over his desk and Ryan checked him out.

“It’s black and blue. Tomorrow we’re calling the doctor.”

Miguel stood up and looked at Ryan’s worried expression. “Is it really that bad looking because while it hurts it’s not too bad.”

“It looks bad.”

“Okay I’ll call in the morning.”

“Thanks baby.” They got dressed and Miguel dressed a little slower. Ryan seeing Miguel’s struggle said, “Why don’t you get comfortable back in bed and I’ll bring us some breakfast upstairs.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t want you hurting anymore than you do.”

“I’ll get comfortable then. See you in a few minutes.”

Ryan grinned and left the room closing the door back. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where Eduardo was reading the paper. He looked up and asked, “Where’s Miguel?”

“Upstairs. I’m bringing him breakfast in bed.”

“That’s sweet of you to do that. How’s he doing this morning?”

“I’ll be honest and say he’s a bit bruised so he’s resting today but other than that he’s great.”

“Bruised? Did you beat him last night?”

Ryan got a horrified expression on his face and said, “I would never ever hurt Miguel intentionally.”

“Then what happened?”

“We had sex. Each time was better than the last except when we woke up this morning Miguel was in a bit of pain.”

“Is that how it’s going to be all the time?”

“No. We’re new at this and both of us have done a lot of research because we want to experience the pleasure not the pain.”

“Just let me know if he needs to go to the doctor.”

“We’ve talked about it and he’s going to call in the morning and we’re going to go even if he says he’s fine.”

“You really are trying to look out for him aren’t you?”

“I am. I want him in good health so we can grow old together.”

“I’ll tell Carmen that you two are staying in his room today.”  
“Okay.” Ryan made their breakfast quickly and took it upstairs with some juice.

A couple of days later Miguel and Ryan went to a Urologist that his doctor referred him to and they sat in the waiting room. Ryan asked, “You want me to find you something soft to sit on?”

“I’m fine Ryan.” Miguel said as he glanced around at the other men.

“I’m just asking.”

“Ryan I know.” Miguel said as he squeezed Ryan’s hand. The two waited quietly while people went in and out.

An hour later a nurse called Miguel back and Ryan went with him. “Only spouses are allowed back with the patient.”

Miguel held Ryan’s hand and said, “He’s my fiancé. He stays with me.”

“Okay.” The nurse took his height and weight and then took them back to a room. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your vitals.”

When the door closed Miguel asked, “Can you move the pillow to the end of the bed for me?”

“Yeah baby.”

After Ryan made Miguel as comfortable as he could the nurse walked in and saw as Miguel pulled Ryan into a quick kiss. He pulled away and said, “Everything is okay. I’m going to be fine.” He stroked his jaw and said, “Go sit and relax. We’ll talk when we go home.”

“Okay amante.” Ryan sat down and watched the nurse handle Miguel.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and the nurse gave him Miguel’s chart. “He wouldn’t tell me why he was here.”

“I know why. You can go now.” The nurse left in a huff and the doctor made sure the door was secure. He pulled his stool over to Miguel and said, “You can come over here too young man.”

Ryan walked over nervously and stood beside Miguel and took his lover’s hand. “What do you know?”

“Enough to know that you both can take a deep breath and relax. I’m not here to judge but to help you two prepare better for lovemaking.”

“Considering we did rather well with our resources.” Miguel said.

“You guys did and the way it sounds you didn’t tear anything you just bruised really badly.”

“What can we do to prevent that from happening again after Miguel’s healed?”

“I’m going to write down some options and you can use as many or as few as you want but first I want to examine Miguel and see the damage for myself.”

“How are you going to examine him?” Ryan asked.

“First he’s going to have to change into a gown with the ties to the back and then I’m going to have to do my job before I can help you two figure out ways around this might it be problem.”

“What would your job entail?”

“I’d have to examine the anal area and most likely breach the anal area to check for tears and other basic forms of damage.”

Ryan looked at Miguel and asked, “Are you comfortable with this? If you’re not we can go home and that’ll be it.”

“I’m not comfortable with it but I want to find a way we can make love without something like this happening so that when you tell me it’s okay then I can make love to you and we won’t have to worry about bruises or tears or anything too major.”

“Okay. I love you and I’m going to be here the entire time.”

“I know you are baby. I’m not letting go of your hands.”

“Miguel change into this and I’m sorry but your undergarments with have to come off for this. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay doc.” The doctor handed Miguel the gown and left the room for a minute.

Once the doctor left the room Ryan moved to stand in front of Miguel and said, “I’m going to help you change and make it as pleasurable as I can for you.”

“We’re in a doctor’s office and my ass is bruised.”

“I was thinking a gentle blowjob.”

“As much as I’d like one it can’t happen here in the office. Maybe when we get home.”

“Okay. I tried though.”

“You did try.” Miguel got the off the bed and started to pull his winter layers off and Ryan helped him out of his shoes and socks before he undid his pants and pulled those down along with his boxers. Ryan looked up at Miguel from his knees and Miguel said, “No Ryan. We’ll find something to do when we go back to my house.”

Ryan stood and helped him with the gown and tied it for Miguel. He took Miguel in his arms and held him close. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s body and laid his head against Ryan’s shoulder. “This is comfortable.”

“It is but the doctor will be back in a minute.”

An hour later the two went back to Miguel’s house and Ryan said, “We’ll just have to experiment with the lubes and gels and I’ll be more gentle than I was.”

“That sounds good because it was nice. You’re a very good lover.” Miguel said as he pulled Ryan into a kiss as they went up the stairs to Miguel’s room.

Before they made it to the top, Miguel’s mom, asked, “What’d the doctor say Miguel?”

The two turned around and Miguel said, “I’m good just a little roughed up. He told us what we needed to do and we’re going to try it out.”

“Nothing major happened though?”

“No mom. I’m good.”

“All right.”

 

End of Part One


End file.
